Wonderwall ( NAMJIN )
by heyjinhee
Summary: Wonderwall (adj.) "Someone you find yourself thinking about all the time". Tak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun oleh Seokjin, bahwa Ia akan begitu menyukai orang asing yang hanya dilihatnya di antara rak-rak usang perpustakaan. Seseorang yang menguarkan pesona aneh dari dalam dirinya, seorang pria bernama Kim Namjoon.
1. (PROLOGUE)

DISCLAIMER : Cerita ini sudah di publish di OA line Namjin's Diary februari lalu ya, aku salah satu admin juga disana jadi yang dipost disini hanya direpost remake dari sana. Kalau yang pernah baca ffnya di line, hai ini admin Jinheeㅋㅋㅋ

Cerita di line NJD kan pendek ya setiap chapternya, nah disini akan aku remake agar lebih panjang dan greget~

Our journey starts here!

[ Wonderwall ; Prologue ]

Kim Namjoon, 24 tahun, seorang model. Idaman semua wanita, bahkan tak jarang idaman kaum sejenisnya. Semua orang menginginkan Namjoon menjadi milik mereka, walaupun hanya 1 menit saja.

Tapi, bagaimanapun Ia hanya seorang laki-laki biasa yang punya kegemaran dan keunikan tersendiri. Walaupun berkarir dalam dunia modelling, Namjoon juga merupakan salah satu mahasiswa S-2 aktif di Hanyang University jurusan Sains Sosial, salah satu yang terbaik juga di angkatannya. Begitu sempurna bukan?

Sayangnya, dari sekian banya kesempurnaan yang Namjoon miliki.. Ia memiliki satu kekurangan, sebuah luka yang cukup besar. Seorang Kim Namjoon tidak pernah mencintai siapapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana jika Ia ditakdirkan untuk bertemu sosok yang bersebrangan? Sosok yang penyayang, mencintai apapun yang Ia miliki. Mengasihi setiap orang bahkan yang tidak baik sekalipun.

Ialah Kim Seokjin, seorang pria manis penjaga perpustakaan kecil di Seoul. Usianya 26 tahun dan akan segera menyelesaikan studi masternya di jurusan Filosofi di Konkuk University. Yup, dari jurusan kuliahnya saja bisa ditebak bahwa seorang Kim Seokjin adalah orang yang 'dalam' dan tentunya penuh perasaan.

Setiap hari rabu sampai jum'at mulai pukul 1 siang, Ia bekerja paruh waktu menjadi penjaga perpustakaan milik kakeknya. Tak jarang, Ia akan berada disana setiap hari saat libur panjang. Seokjin juga mirip dengan Namjoon, seorang siswa teladan dan memiliki banyak penggemar.

Di suatu sore, kedua orang itu pun tak sengaja bertemu-tanpa sapaan sedikitpun. Seokjin memang terkadang melihat anak itu, membaca beberapa buku, berbincang dengan kakeknya lalu pergi. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini Namjoon sering berkunjung, dan entah kenapa penjaga perpustakaan manis kita sedikit penasaran dengan pria berlesung pipi nan tampan itu.

\-- To Be Continued

Kyaaaaa ini ff pertama Jinhee yang dipost di ffn!

Gimana gimana? apa kalian suka?

Ditunggu komen sharenya yaaa kalo mau Jinhee lanjut hehe makasih sudah mampir

[!!!] Jinhee akan lebih dulu update lanjutan ff wonderwall ini di wattpad heyjinhee


	2. chapter 1

**Hargai karya yang kalian baca dengan meninggalkan jejak. Enjoy!**

[ Wonderwall 1st Chapter ; Blooming ]

Seoul sudah memasuki minggu ke-4 di musim semi, namun terpaan udara dingin belum juga beranjak meninggalkan kota yang sibuk itu. Seokjin merapatkan kembali jaket tebalnya lalu masuk ke rumah- sekaligus perpustakaan milik kakeknya. Ia melepas jaketnya setelah merasakan sedikit efek dari penghangat ruangan, sambil mengeluh sesekali tentu saja. "Kakek, aku pulang~", seru Seokjin semangat.

Langkahnya pun berhenti di ruang makan saat Ia melihat kakeknya sedang menata piring dan gelas. Sudah waktunya makan siang bagi kakek Kim dan cucu tersayangnya itu. "Perlu bantuan, 'kek?", Seokjin menghampiri kakeknya yang tampak belum menyadari keberadaan sang cucu.

"Astaga, Jin-ah.. kau mengagetkanku. Tidak perlu, kau sudah repot belanja dan memotong bahan-bahan tadi pagi. Sekarang giliran kakek. Sudah sudah, duduklah", sang kakek pun mengarahkan Seokjin untuk duduk di kursi makan dan hanya disambut kekehan kecil dari bibir si manis. "Terima kasih, kek".

Kakek Kim pun meletakkan panci kecil yang berisi sundubu jjigae kesukaan Seokjin. "Gila, sudah musim semi tapi rasanya seperti berada di gunung es", keluh sang kakek. Seokjin pun menyendok sup tadi lalu ia tuangkan ke mangkuk kakeknya. "Kukira hanya tubuhku yang kurang sehat, ternyata kakek juga merasa begitu".

Sepasang kakek dan cucu itu pun makan dengan lahap seperti biasa. Di tengah cuaca yang masih dingin ini, makan sup selagi masih panas adalah hal terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

Usai makan, Seokjin pun merapikan sekaligus mencuci peralatan makan mereka. Sang kakek ikut membantu dengan mengelap meja makan. "Sekarang kakek istirahat saja, biasanya kakek mudah flu kalau cuaca seperti ini". Kakek pun senang-senang saja saat Seokjin bilang begitu, tak diragukan lagi memang cucu tersayangnya. "Kau yang terbaik, Jin-ah".

Seokjin pun menyudahi kegiatannya di ruang makan dan menuju pintu depan untuk memasang tanda 'buka'. Tepat pukul satu, perpustakaan kecil milik kakeknya akan dibuka lalu tutup sekitar pukul lima sore. Setelah itu Seokjin akan bersiap di kursinya, menyambut pengunjung yang akan datang untuk membaca buku di tempat maupun meminjam buku untuk dibaca di rumah.

' _tring_ ', bel kecil di pintu depannya pun berbunyi. Pengunjung pertama.

Seokjin yang baru saja duduk pun sedikit kaget. "Selamat da- tang..", ujarnya kaku. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah 'dia'. Seorang pengunjung tampan yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian Seokjin. Yang Seokjin ketahui dari daftar buku tamunya hanyalah sebuah nama, Kim Namjoon.

Pria itu menunduk sopan pada Seokjin lalu Ia langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke rak buku-buku sosial, mengambil sebuah buku tebal lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana.

Kim Namjoon sudah mengunjungi perpustakaan milik kakek Kim sejak awal musim semi. Awalnya Seokjin tidak terlalu menanggapi keberadaan pria tampan itu. Namun, semua berubah saat pertama kali Seokjin tanpa sengaja melihat senyuman menggoda disertai lesung pipi milik Namjoon saat membaca sebuah buku. Penasaran. Rasa itu kian tumbuh di dada Seokjin sampai detik ini.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, Namjoon pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri rak buku lain yang kebetulan dekat dengan meja Seokjin. Seokjin pun sedikit melirik ke arah pria itu, dan tanpa sengaja kedua netra mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik. Merasa sedikit panas, Seokjin pun memutus pandangannya lalu melirik kembali. Sayangnya, pria tinggi itu sudah kembali ke tempat duduk dengan buku tebal lain di tangannya. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi rasanya Seokjin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja sekarang juga.

Sekitar pukul dua lebih sepuluh menit, kakek Kim keluar dari kamarnya. "Oh.. si pintar Namjoon-ah", sapa sang kakek pada pelanggannya itu. "Kakek Kim", balas Namjoon lalu membungkuk sopan. Tanpa disadari, seseorang disana merasa iri dengan interaksi kecil mereka.

Sambil merengut, Seokjin mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain _game_. Kakeknya sudah kembali ke dalam setelah mengecek keadaan perpustakaan, tidak tahu untuk apa beliau melakukan itu.

Namjoon menyelesaikan bacaannya sekitar pukul tiga, karena beberapa pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Ada yang datang hanya untuk membaca komik sambil melirik si penjaga perpustakaan manis, ada pula yang benar-benar mencari bahan untuk tugas. Namjoon yang kurang suka keramaian pun akhirnya beranjak pergi. Tapi sebelumnya Ia sudah berpamitan dengan sopan pada Seokjin seperti biasa.

Sudah lebih dari 4 jam lalu sejak Namjoon meninggalkan perpustakaan tempat Seokjin bekerja, dan selama itu pula pria 26 tahun itu memikirkannya. Terima kasih kepada sang kakek yang tanpa curiga memberi tahu sedikit informasi mengenai 'crush'-nya itu. Seorang model berusia 24 tahun, sekaligus seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Hanyang- tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya.

Yang tidak Seokjin maupun kakeknya ketahui adalah status hubungan dan orientasi seksual Namjoon. Bagaimana jika Namjoon straight dan bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih? Wanita mana yang tidak ingin jadi kekasihnya, ya 'kan? Dengan sekali kedip, semua wanita akan berlutut padanya.. dan oh- Seokjin kita juga pasti ikut bertekuk lutut akan pesona seorang model Kim.

Usai makan malam, Seokjin akan mengurung diri di kamar untuk menyicil draft tesisnya. Setelah bosan, Ia hanya akan bermain _game_ atau _chatting_ dengan Hoseok. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hoseok, Seokjin ingat jika Ia belum melapor soal Namjoon hari ini. Dengan semangat, Seokjin mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik kata-kata di ruang _chat_.

Keesokan harinya Seokjin beraktifitas di kampus seperti biasa. Kali ini Seokjin sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di perpustakaan kampus. Mencoba menyusun _draft_ tesis tercintanya yang sudah menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Oh, ingatkan Seokjin kalau _draft_ itu akan diperiksa besok oleh Mr. Park tepat jam 9 pagi.

"Jin hyung", sapa seseorang tiba-tiba lalu duduk di depan Seokjin.

"Oh, Hoseok~~".

"Sebegitu senangnya melihatku?", goda Hoseok sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Bodoh. Aku ingin membicarakan yang semalam~", ujar Seokjin sumringah kemudian bergegas menutup laptopnya. Doakan saja ada mukjizat supaya tugasnya sudah selesai saat Ia membukanya lagi nanti.

Hoseok menghela nafas, Ia memasang wajah 'siap-mendengarkan-walaupun-akan-melelahkan' nya lagi.

Dan benar saja, hampir satu jam Seokjin bercerita panjang lebar hanya karna matanya dan Namjoon tidak sengaja bertemu kemarin. Bahkan sesekali mengaitkannya dengan takdir Tuhan.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan kontaknya?", dengus Hoseok.

"Aku tidak mau mati muda.. kontak mata dengannya saja aku sudah mau pingsan", jawab Seokjin dengan wajah bersemu seperti anak gadis yang baru mengenal cinta.

"Aish.. begini, aku punya teman lama di Hanyang. Namanya Yoongi. Kalau hyung memang serius, aku akan minta bantuan padanya".

"A-Aku serius.. tapi... pasti memalukan. Tidak tidak, aku akan jadi penggemar rahasianya saja seumur hidup", Seokjin menunduk, membayangkan hanya bisa jadi pengagumnya saja sudah sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika Ia melihat Namjoon dengan orang lain?

Sementara Seokjin sibuk dengan pikirannya, di sebrang meja, Hoseok sedang melakukan hal yang lebih berguna. "Halo, Yoongi hyung? Ini Hoseok. Ya, sudah lama tidak mengobrol.. hahaha".

Seokjin mendelik pada Hoseok. Menarik-narik tangannya beberapa kali agar Hoseok berhenti berbicara dengan orang bernama Yoongi itu. Hoseok hanya menunjukkan seringaian isengnya pada Seokjin dan tetap melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, kau kenal dengan model bernama Kim Namjoon? kudengar dia satu kampus denganmu. Temanku berencana untuk mewawancarainya untuk tugas akhir", ujar Hoseok berbohong.

"Oh, dia adik kelas hyung?? Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu..". Bukannya senang yang Seokjin rasakan, Ia malah panik. Menyalahkan dunia yang begitu sempit ini sambil.. memukul-mukul meja tanpa bersuara. Syukurlah Ia masih ingat kalau ini perpustakaan. Tak lama, Hoseok menutup telponnya dan memandang Seokjin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Pertemuan dengan model Kim kesayangan hyung akan diatur, bersiaplah", ujar Hoseok sambil mengerlingkan matanya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan seniornya yang membatu di tempat.

"JUNG HOSEOK SIALAAAAAAN"

"Sssstt! Ini perpustakaan!"

Seokjin kembali ke rumahnya dengan langkah lunglai. Bayangkan saja, setengah hari di kampus hanya digunakan untuk satu jam pelajaran dan menyusun tesisnya- yang sayangnya hanya menghasilkan dua lembar ketikan baru.

Kembali ke rutinitasnya setelah makan siang, menjaga perpustakaan. Walau rasanya ingin sekali tidur dan berguling di kamar, Seokjin tidak akan tega pada kakeknya. Rasa kantuknya pun menguap begitu saja saat Seokjin mendengar bunyi bel dari pintu. Itu Namjoon, tentu saja. Seperti biasa, Ia akan memberi salam sederhana pada Seokjin dan berlalu menuju rak-rak buku begitu saja.

Dia datang lagi.

Tampan sekali.

Seru Seokjin dalam hati kecilnya. Sesekali melirik sang pujaan hati yang tengah asik membolak-balik halaman buku di hadapannya. Rak-rak buku yang berjejer tak menghalangi Seokjin untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Namjoon. Merasa masih kurang cukup, Seokjin memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri sang model Kim.

Dengan membawa tumpukan buku sebagai alibi, Seokjin pun menjalankan aksi 'pura-pura mengembalikan buku ke tempatnya' sambil terus melirik Namjoon yang masih tak bergeming. Dengan sedikit kesal karna tak sedikitpun digubris oleh Namjoon, Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan nekat mengambil gambar sang model Kim.

Ckrek.

Dengan sialnya, Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin. Yang ditatap pun mematung di tempat dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung celana.

"M-maaf.. Kakek menyuruhku untuk mengambil foto pengunjung disini untuk kenang-kenangan. Kalau kau tidak berkenan, aku akan mengha-"

"Tidak, simpan saja tidak apa-apa", kebohongan Seokjin terpaksa dipotong dengan jawaban kilat dari Namjoon. Seokjin yang kikuk pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mejanya dan bersumpah akan membenturkan kepalanya nanti. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Jadi kakek Kim itu kakekmu?",

Itu suara Namjoon. Bertanya pada Seokjin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku tercintanya. Seokjin pun berbalik sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Ia jadi semakin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja setelah ini.

"Um.. iya, b-beliau kakek kandungku", jawab Seokjin sedikit terbata. Oh, siapapun akan begitu di hadapan sang pujaan, bukan?

"Hm..", gumam Namjoon singkat lalu mengulas sedikit senyum untuk Seokjin. Seokjin yang sudah tidak mampu menahan perasaan yang membuncah pun memutuskan untuk pamit lagi dari hadapan Namjoon. Dengan sedikit berlari, Ia kembali ke mejanya lalu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibalik tumpukan buku.

" _Hyung... apa??_ ", teriak Hoseok di sebrang telepon.

"Akuuu dan Namjoon.. bicara", jawabnya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

" _Apa yang hyung bicarakan memangnya?_ ".

"Rahasia!".

" _Kujamin pasti tidak penting_ ".

"Heeey!".

" _Oh iya, hyung mau tau satu hal menarik?_ ".

"Apa?".

" _Tadi pagi Yoongi hyung sudah mengajak Namjoon untuk bertemu. Tapi Namjoon menolak_ ".

"Tuhkan sudah pasti Ia tidak ma-"

" _Karna Ia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan kakekmu, hyung.. Jadi dia bilang tidak bisa interview hari ini_ ".

Seokjin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit mengorek telinganya untuk meyakinkan agar Ia tidak salah dengar.

"J...jadi maksudmu.. Namjoon-ku menolak tawaran interview palsumu dan memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kakek??", seru Seokjin semangat- dan sedikit berteriak lebih tepatnya.

" _Tepat sekali_ ".

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Seokjin dibuat tak mampu bergerak hari ini.

\-- To Be Continued

Yeaaaay akhirnya update! Jangan lupa komentarnya yaaa

yang silent reader aku sunat (?)


	3. chapter 2

[ Wonderwall 2nd Chapter ; Closer ]

Semalam suntuk Seokjin memikirkan perkataan adik kelas tersayangnya, Hoseok. Selama itu Ia memikirkan- lebih tepatnya berkhayal jika Namjoon ke perpustakaan kakeknya hanya untuk melihat Seokjin. Jika itu benar, maka Seokjin dengan senang hati akan melompat ke jurang terdekat hanya untuk membuktikan kalau Ia tidak bermimpi. Masalahnya adalah.. kebenaran itu masih sangat diragukan.

Beruntung, jum'at ini profesor Park tidak dapat hadir untuk mengajar. Itu berarti Seokjin masih bisa menyempurnakan _draft_ tesisnya seharian ini. Sebenarnya _draft_ tesis miliknya bisa dibilang sudah cukup bagus, hanya saja jika Ia memiliki satu narasumber untuk diteliti maka akan benar-benar sempurna hasil tulisannya. Sayangnya, Ia belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk itu.

"Hey", demi Hoseok dan semua koleksi sepatu _balenciaga_ norak miliknya, itu suara Namjoon!

Sambil membolakan matanya, Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menelan liurnya susah payah saat matanya melihat sang pujaan, Kim Namjoon.

"N-nam.. Uhh maksudku- H.. hai!", melihat gelagat Seokjin yang sedikit aneh, Namjoon pun meloloskan tawa manis dari bibirnya. Seokjin semakin terdiam dan mengira-ngira apakah benar ini perpustakaan kakeknya? bukan surga?

"Boleh aku duduk disini?", tanya Namjoon membuyarkan angan-angan Seokjin.

"Tentu saja"- duduk di atasku pun aku rela, injak saja aku. Pikir Seokjin dengan imajinasi liarnya.

"Terima kasih".

Namjoon pun duduk di sebelah Seokjin yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya. Model Kim membawa satu buku tebal bersamanya yang Seokjin yakini itu adalah novel klasik berbahasa Inggris. Wow, satu lagi informasi berharga. Namjoon-nya pintar bahasa Inggris dan kelihatannya sangat pintar.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Namjoon masih konsentrasi penuh dengan novel tebal di tangannya. Sedangkan Seokjin.. sedari tadi hanya melirik dan menghela nafas karna Namjoon tak kunjung bersuara sedikitpun.

Setelah hampir satu jam, Namjoon menutup novelnya lalu beralih melihat ke arah Seokjin yang sekarang sungguh-sungguh serius mengetik tugasnya. Sedikit penasaran, Namjoon melirik beberapa buku di dekat Seokjin. Tulisan filosofi, kehidupan, manusia, banyak tercetak disana.

"Kau sudah kuliah?", ujar Namjoon membuat orang di sampingnya terlonjak kaget.

"Eh- ya, semester akhir", jawabnya kikuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Namjoon.

"Oh.. kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu 'hyung'. Kenalkan, aku Namjoon", Namjoon menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Seokjin. Tentu saja Seokjin menyambut jabatan tangannya dengan senang hati- walau gemetaran.

"Aku Seokjin, panggil saja Jin".

"Oke, Jin hyung. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Aku permi-",

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku senang sekali ada yang menemani, aku selalu sendirian disini kalau tidak ada kakek", ucap Jin semangat, hampir tanpa jeda.

"Baiklah.. katakan saja jika ada yang bisa kubantu, hyung. Aku ambil buku lain dulu", balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum dengan ekstra lesung pipinya.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk lucu dan.. masih sedikit gemetar. Ia menatap tangannya yang barusan dijabat oleh sang pujaan sambil bersumpah dalam hati untuk tidak mencucinya sampai sebulan ke depan.

Tak lama, Namjoon kembali duduk di sampingnya sambil membawa novel tebal lainnya. Seokjin sedikit berpikir, Ia kesini hanya untuk membaca novel?

"Namjoon-ssi.. boleh aku minta bantuan?", tanya Seokjin sambil menatap Namjoon serius. Ia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan sedikit gengsinya demi skripsi tercinta.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, hyung?".

"Aku ingin kau jadi narasumber untuk tesisku.. bolehkah?".

"Hmm, dengan senang hati", jawab Namjoon santai dan itu membuat Seokjin melebarkan senyumannya.

Tak menyia-nyiakan sedetikpun, Seokjin langsung menyiapkan perlengkapannya untuk mewawancarai Namjoon. Sebuah buku, pulpen, dan tak lupa handphone untuk merekam jawaban si tampan.

"Baiklah Namjoon-ssi.. aku akan mulai", Namjoon pun mengangguk lalu duduk sedikit menghadap Seokjin.

"Tolong sebutkan nama, umur, dan pekerjaan".

"Kim Namjoon, 24 tahun, hmm.. model dan mahasiswa".

"Pertanyaan pertama, apakah Namjoon-ssi.. pernah merasa sangat bahagia?", tanya Seokjin mulai serius.

"Ya, pernah".

"Pertanyaan kedua, di saat momen bahagia itu muncul, apakah Namjoon-ssi masih merasa ada yang kurang?", kali ini Namjoon yang beralih menatap serius pada Seokjin. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut namun Ia berusaha mengontrolnya.

"Ya, setiap saat", jawabnya telak. Seokjin pun langsung berpikir bahwa Ia menemukan narasumber yang tepat dan pas dengan kriteria yang Ia cari.

"Baik. Pertanyaan ketiga, menurut Namjoon-ssi.. apakah rasa kekurangan itu bisa tertutup dengan keberadaan orang yang kita cintai?".

Sedikit mendecih, Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seokjin.

"Maaf, aku tidak percaya yang namanya cinta", jawabnya penuh keyakinan dan membuat Seokjin- orang yang menyukainya- termenung begitu saja dan tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

Seokjin masih mencerna perkataan Namjoon yang baru saja Ia dengar. Keadaan pun menjadi sedikit canggung dan suhu di udara terasa semakin dingin. Model Kim pun ikut-ikutan menutup rapat mulutnya-mungkin menunggu reaksi Seokjin.

"Umm.. baiklah Namjoon-ssi. Pertanyaan keempat, Jika jalan keluarnya bukan keberadaan orang yang kau cintai.. apakah ada cara lain agar kekosongan itu terisi?", lanjut Jin dengan nafas yang sedikit tertahan.

"Sampai saat ini.. tidak ada", jawabnya sambil menatap lurus tepat ke kedua mata lawan bicaranya.

Seokjin sudah sangat ingin kabur dan menyembunyikan diri di kamar sejak tadi. Namun, Ia harus tetap 'profesional', tidak boleh terlihat lemah terutama di hadapan orang yang disukai.

"Oke, untuk hari ini kurasa cukup. Aku akan menyusun beberapa pertanyaan lagi. Terima kasih banyak, Namjoon-ssi~", ujarnya mencoba sedikit ceria.

"Sama-sama, Jin hyung. Senang membantumu".

Malam semakin larut dan Seokjin tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa Ia akan pergi ke alam mimpi. Seharusnya Ia senang mendapat narasumber yang tepat untuk skripsinya, apalagi itu adalah orang yang Ia sukai. Entah kenapa, Ia merasa sedih.. dan juga bersalah terhadap Namjoon.

Seokjin merasa senang bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengan sang model Kim. Namun, di sisi lain Ia juga merasa tidak akan bisa menjadi seseorang yang spesial untuk Namjoon. Mau tidak mau, Ia harus mencari tahu penyebab dan juga membantu Namjoon menyingkirkan pandangan buruk tentang cinta. Tanpa berharap lebih, Seokjin hanya ingin setidaknya Namjoon mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Memikirkan cinta ternyata lebih rumit daripada membaca buku _Being and Time_ karya Heidegger versi bahasa Inggris. Siapapun yang mendalami ilmu filosofi pasti tahu betul kalau satu paragraf saja dari buku tebal itu sudah sangat sulit dipahami. Jika dibandingkan, ternyata perasaan cinta bisa lebih kompleks dari rangkaian kata di dalam sana.

"Namjoon-ssi.. Jika aku gagal, aku akan berhenti menyukaimu", lirihnya pada udara di sekitarnya.

️️️

Tibalah hari sabtu, hari favorit Seokjin karna hari ini terdapat mata kuliah kesukaannya yaitu.. filsafat manusia. Hampir semua mahasiswa di jurusannya tidak menyukai mata kuliah ini. _Well_ , Seokjin memang satu diantara seribu, begitu unik.

Baru saja Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, Ia disambut dengan pemandangan Namjoon yang sedang berjalan kaki. Nampak sangat keren- di mata Seokjin terutama. Sebenarnya Ia sangat ingin menyapa Namjoon. Hanya saja Ia masih teringat yang kemarin. Seokjin pun mengurungkan niatnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat.

"Jin hyung!", teriak seseorang dari belakang. Seokjin mematung, sungguh-sungguh Ia ingin melakukan teleportasi sekarang juga. Namjoon memanggilnya!

Seokjin pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan lehernya yang kaku.

"H-hai.. Namjoon-ssi".

"Hai, hyung. Kuliah?", seru Namjoon sumringah. Oh, apakah Namjoon di pagi hari selalu se-ceria ini? Seokjin jadi semakin ingin melihat Namjoon di pagi hari sejak bangun tidur... astaga.

"Iya, Kau?", balasnya sok dingin.

"ada pemotretan hari ini", Seokjin merasa menciut di sebelah model Kim kita yang ekstra tampan pagi ini.

"Ah.. kau tinggal daerah sini juga?", tanya Seokjin penasaran. Karna selama 7 tahun lebih tinggal di rumah kakeknya, tak sedikitpun Ia melihat sosok Namjoon.

"Ya, aku baru pindah beberapa minggu lalu. Sebenarnya lebih sering lewat Jong-ro, baru kali ini lewat depan rumahmu hyung", jelasnya. Mungkin Namjoon menangkap maksud pertanyaan Seokjin tadi.

Seokjin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam canggung. Seokjin sedikit memperhatikan gaya Namjoon hari ini.

'Oh, begini ya gaya orang kaya jika dilihat dari dekat..', pikirnya.

"Hyung, aku akan ke halte. Hyung naik kereta?", tanya Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin.

"Oh- iya aku naik kereta. Hati-hati, Namjoon-ssi".

"Panggil Namjoon saja, hyung", ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik badan menuju halte di depannya.

Seokjin sedikit menganga dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak, jalan berdua, mengobrol, bahkan dihadiahi senyuman oleh pujaan hati di pagi hari. Jika ada yang lebih baik dari ini, Seokjin rela memakai tas merah bertuliskan ' _Hope_ ' milik Hoseok seharian.

Sesampainya di kelas, Seokjin langsung duduk lalu tertelungkup di meja. Kakinya masih lemas setelah bertemu Namjoon tadi. "Ya, kau sehat?". Ujar seseorang sambil menjitak pelan kepala Seokjin.

"Sialan! Jangan rusak pagi indahku, Jaehwan bau!", sambil mengusap kepalanya, Seokjin mengomel. Pria bernama Jaehwan itu pun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya. "Jangan sia-siakan wajah tampanmu itu untuk mengumpat, Jin. Pantas saja kau jomblo". Godanya lagi.

"Aish.. kudoakan agar Sanghyuk tidak betah denganmu!", Seokjin mencoba menendang kawannya namun gagal karna profesor Jung tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas. "Awas kau nanti". Jaehwan pun kembali menahan tawanya melihat betapa galaknya si manis kita ini.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Namjoon dan Seokjin semakin sering bertatap muka. Entah memang bertemu di perpustakaan kakek, di jalan, bahkan membuat janji berdua untuk wawancara skripsi Seokjin. Yup, mereka sudah bertukar nomor handphone beberapa hari lalu. Tak diragukan lagi, Seokjin begitu bahagia bisa dekat dengan Namjoon yang ternyata di balik gaya kerennya, Ia begitu ceroboh dan kikuk. Begitu pula Namjoon, Ia merasa senang memiliki sosok hyung yang begitu baik hati dan hangat padanya. Sebuah awal yang baik, bukan?

Saat ini pun mereka tengah duduk berdua di sebuah _coffee shop_ langganan Namjoon. Sang model Kim baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal pemotretan dan langsung menemui Seokjin untuk diwawancarai. Awalnya Seokjin berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu agar sang pujaan hati tidak begitu kelelahan setelah bekerja. Sungguh perhatian.

"Baiklah kulanjutkan yang sebelumnya. Pertanyaan ke tiga puluh dua. Hmm.. aku akan sedikit kilas balik. Saat itu Kau bilang tidak percaya cinta, 'kan? Boleh aku mendapat penjelasan.. mungkin, jika kau mengizinkan", tanya Seokjin hati-hati.

"Hmm.. aku sudah yakin kau akan bertanya, hyung", jawab Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menyesap kopinya.

"I.. iya, karna aku butuh itu juga. Maaf, Namjoon-ah".

"Tak apa.. kuharap kau tidak akan mengantuk mendengar kisah penuh dramaku".

Namjoon pun mulai bercerita saat Ia berusia 8 tahun, dimana ayah dan ibunya selalu bertengkar hebat hampir setiap hari. Namjoon kecil yang tak mengerti apapun hanya bisa menangis ketakutan di kamarnya. Sampai suatu saat, sang ibu mengajaknya kabur dari rumah. Ilsan yang saat itu sangat disukai Namjoon, terpaksa harus ditinggalkannya hingga saat ini. Sang ayah tak pernah mencari keberadaan Namjoon maupun ibunya. Membuat hidupnya dan sang ibu begitu menderita, dan tak memperdulikan mereka sedikitpun sampai ibu Namjoon memutuskan untuk bekerja di Gyeongju saat Namjoon berusia 14 tahun, menitipkan Namjoon di rumah paman dan bibinya di Seoul. Sejak saat itu, Ia tak pernah lagi melihat wajah sang ibu.

"Ah..", Seokjin sedikit terperangah. Ia tak tahu kalau kehidupan Namjoon yang terlihat nyaris sempurna, ternyata sangatlah rapuh.

"Sekarang hyung mengerti?".

"Namjoon.. maaf", isak Seokjin.

"Hey, tidak apa hyung.. aku jadi sedikit lega", ucap Namjoon lembut sambil mengusap bahu Seokjin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan. Bahkan salah satu dari orang-orang itu nekat mengambil gambar Namjoon yang tengah mengusap bahu Seokjin.

"Tidak kusangka.. Namjoon ternyata begitu", ujar orang pertama.

"Mungkin dia akan segera tamat".

"sayang sekali".

\-- To Be Continued

Jinhee update lagiiii

Untuk error.. karna cerita ini berlabel COMPLETE, itu error dari aplikasi ffn-ku huhuhu udah diklik incomplete padahal. Gangerti pake aplikasi ffn malah banyak error. Sekali lagi maaf yaaa nanti kalo beneran udah tamat Jinhee tulis [COMPLETED] di summary deh hehehe

Jangan lupa komennya ya sayang-sayangkuuu

Terima kasih sudah mampir~


	4. chapter 3

[ Wonderwall 3rd chapter ; scandal ]

 _drrt drrt_ _drrt drrt_

"Aish.. siapa sih telpon pagi-pagi begini?", keluh Seokjin yang baru saja kembali dari alam mimpi lalu meraih ponselnya malas.

 _pip_

" _SEOKJIN HYUNG LIHAT BERITA! ASTAGA_ ", teriak sebuah suara yang dipastikan adalah pria-sialan-bernama Jung Hoseok.

"Aku ngantuk.. nanti saja".

" _Cepaaaaat buka Naver atau apapun! Ini darurat! Hidupmu dipertaruhkan_ ".

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, tuan Jung..".

" _Tuan Kim, kau terkena skandal.. cepatlah lihat beritaaaa_ ".

"Apa-apaan...", Seokjin mengakhiri panggilan super berisik itu dan beralih membuka aplikasi _Naver_. Ia mengucek matanya berulang kali saat melihat nama Kim Namjoon terpajang di pencarian nomor 1 situs itu, dan anehnya lagi namanya- Kim Seokjin juga bertengger dengan manisnya di posisi 5.

Seokjin semakin membulatkan matanya saat melihat judul dan isi artikel-artikel disana. Semuanya mengatakan bahwa Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang terlibat sebuah hubungan dan itu adalah _dating_ alias kencan. Disertakan pula beberapa foto Seokjin saat sedang berjalan sendiri maupun saat berdua Namjoon. Ia menutup mulutnya semakin terkejut saat sebuah artikel mengatakan bahwa sang petugas perpustakaan mendekati sang model Kim hanya untuk uang. Gila.

Seokjin pun menutup aplikasi tersebut dan beralih ke Twitter. Disana pun sama saja, namanya dan Namjoon sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Ditambah lagi tampak beberapa netizen meninggalkan komentar kebencian pada Seokjin, bahkan penggemar Namjoon pun ikut-ikutan menghujatnya. Ia melemparkan ponselnya dari genggaman dan sedikit gemetaran. Demi Tuhan Ia dan Namjoon baru kenal beberapa minggu dan sudah seperti ini? Dunia benar-benar sudah tidak bersahabat lagi.

"Namjoon-ah.. aku harus apa?", Seokjin menangis tanpa mengeluarkan air mata. Ia begitu ketakutan.

 _drrt drrt_

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Kali ini menampakkan nama seseorang yang sangat Seokjin butuhkan. Ia pun buru-buru mengangkat telponnya.

" _Hyung_ -"

"N-namjoon.. Namjoon-ah.. bagaimana ini?", ujar Seokjin dengan suara yang bergetar.

" _Shh.. tenanglah hyung. Aku sebentar lagi sampai ke rumahmu, tolong bukakan pintu, ya?_ ", jawab Namjoon menenangkan.

"Iya.. cepatlah".

Seokjin pun berlari ke bawah melewati belasan rak-rak buku disana. Sang kakek yang melihat kelakuan cucunya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tibalah Ia di depan pintu masuk, menunggu Namjoon mengetuknya.

 _tok tok_

"Jin hyu-"

Tanpa basa-basi, Seokjin langsung membuka pintu dan menarik Namjoon masuk. Namjoon memperhatikan Seokjin dari atas ke bawah. Rambut berantakan, mata sayu, dan piyama pokemon. Sebenarnya Namjoon sangat ingin menggodanya, namun ini bukan saat yang tepat. Apalagi kini Seokjin tengah memeluknya sangat erat. Eh, tunggu.. apa?!

"Aku takut.. Kenapa mereka jahat sekali", isak Seokjin di pelukan Namjoon. Ya, Namjoon sudah balas memeluk hyung-nya itu.

"Tenang dulu hyung.. tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita, 'kan? Tidak perlu takut", ucap Namjoon santai, yang membuat Seokjin merenggangkan pelukannya hingga terlepas. Seokjin merasa bodoh dan sangat malu mendengarnya. Selain itu ada juga rasa yang begitu menyayat disana. Namjoon benar, semua berita itu bohong. Semua komentar jahat itu salah. Seharusnya Seokjin senang.. tapi Ia malah merasa beribu kali lebih sakit.

"Aku tau hyung akan panik begini, makanya aku kesini. Ternyata benar". Seokjin mengangguk kaku lalu mempersilahkan Namjoon masuk menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia tidak mau sang kakek mendengar masalah besar ini.

"Maaf.. aku belum sempat beres-beres. Duduk dimana saja sesukamu", kemudian Seokjin pamit untuk mengambil minum, sekaligus untuk menyembunyikan sedikit perasaan kecewanya.

Seokjin mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu dan mengusapnya kasar. Berharap bahwa raut wajah sedihnya sedikit hilang. Ia pun berlalu ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Namjoon minuman. Setelah kembali ke kamar, Ia melihat Namjoon tengah duduk di kasurnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Pemandangan itu membuat Seokjin buyar begitu saja. Namjoon. Duduk. Di. Kasur. Nya. Ternyata dibalik sebuah musibah masih ada sedikit anugrah. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Silahkan diminum, Namjoon-ah", Seokjin meletakkan sebuah gelas berisi air dingin di meja samping Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, hyung".

"Jadi.. kita harus apa?", tanya Seokjin dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kalau perlu, aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya perlu menemui beberapa wartawan saja lalu menjelaskan kalau hyung dan aku hanya berteman, seperti kakak-adik". Seokjin merasa tenggorokannya sakit. Ia menahan tangisnya untuk tidak keluar di hadapan Namjoon.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu konferensi pers.. aku takut beritanya akan semakin membesar".

"Hmm.. baiklah. Mereka pasti akan segera datang ke kantor agensiku. Aku akan menemui mereka disana", Wajah Namjoon begitu serius dan terlihat sedikit pusing. Ia memang menyuruh Seokjin untuk tenang, tapi Seokjin yakin kalau Namjoon pun sama tertekannya.

"Namjoon-ah.. mereka bilang aku menjijikan. Mereka bilang aku hanya ingin uangmu. Apa kau merasa begitu?", Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Meremas kuat piyama yang dikenakannya.

"Jin hyung.. aku tau hyung tulus baik padaku. Jika hyung hanya ingin uangku, pasti sudah minta macam-macam 'kan? seperti mobil _sport_ atau kolam renang misalnya", canda Namjoon. Seokjin pun sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Namjoon-ah..".

"Aku akan segera menghubungi managerku. Jadi hyung tenang saja, ya?", Namjoon mengelus surai Seokjin yang lembut itu. Seokjin malah semakin menunduk dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia seharusnya sudah tau Namjoon tidak percaya cinta dan tidak akan menganggapnya lebih dari seorang kakak dan teman. Tidak akan.

Gagal. Setetes air mata Seokjin jatuh begitu saja ke punggung tangannya. Namjoon yang sedikit panik pun merangkul bahu Seokjin dan memberikan usapan menenangkan di lengannya.

"Maafkan aku.. karna berteman denganku, hyung jadi seperti ini. Aku akan memperbaikinya dan semua akan baik-baik saja..", ucap Namjoon dengan sangat lembut. Namun, hal itu malah membuat pertahanan Seokjin semakin runtuh.

"Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja jika kau hanya menganggapku kakak, Namjoon-ah..", gumam Seokjin dengan suara parau dan bahu yang gemetaran. Namjoon pun menatap wajah seokjin bingung.

"Apa maksud.. hyung?", tanyanya hati-hati. Seokjin memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Namjoon yang semakin lembut.

"Apa kau akan menjauhiku jika aku mengatakannya?".

"Hyung.. kumohon, aku tidak mengerti".

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Kim Namjoon".

"Tidak hyung.. aku tidak akan menjauhimu jadi katakanlah".

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak peduli. Sudah sangat sakit mendengar Namjoon hanya menganggapnya kakak. Ia harus mengatakannya, walau dengan resiko Namjoon akan meninggalkannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Namjoon-ah, aku menyukaimu.. sudah lama sekali", ucap Seokjin setengah berbisik. Namjoon tampak begitu terkejut dengan kalimat itu.

Nafas Namjoon menjadi tercekat di hadapan Seokjin. Ia masih memberikan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan pada hyung-nya. Seokjin yang baru menyadari bahwa Ia melakukan hal bodoh, langsung menjauhkan diri dari Namjoon. Sang pria manis menunjukkan tatapan penuh penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Hyung.. aku-".

"Maaf, Namjoon-ah.. yang barusan benar-benar di luar kendaliku. M-Maaf", Seokjin gemetar ketakutan.

"Jin hyung..", lirih Namjoon.

"Hah.. kau pasti menganggapku menjijikan sekarang", ucapnya dengan senyuman pahit.

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya lalu sedikit mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Takut apapun yang diucapkannya akan menyakiti Seokjin.

"Pergilah Namjoon.. kau harus segera ke agensi. Masalah ini harus selesai".

"Baiklah hyung", Namjoon pun langsung beranjak dari kamar Seokjin dan meninggalkan pria manis itu sendirian.

"Bodoh..", lirih Seokjin lalu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

Namjoon menuju kantor agensinya dengan tergesa-gesa, Ia melihat beberapa wartawan sudah menanti di depan sana. Mau tak mau Namjoon harus melewati pintu belakang agar selamat dari serangan para wartawan itu.

"Hei, itu Kim Namjoon kan? Namjoon-ssi!", teriak salah seorang dari kerumunan. Membuat semua wartawan disana langsung menghampiri dirinya. Entah kekuatan darimana, Ia berlari kencang menuju pintu belakang lalu masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol lift secepatnya.

"Sial", Namjoon sungguh ingin mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Akibat postur tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai, Ia jadi mudah dikenali walaupun sudah mengenakan hoodie.

Tanpa permisi, Namjoon langsung masuk ke ruangan sang manager dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa.

"Astaga, Kim! Darimana saja kau?!",

"Menemui Jin hyung", jawab Namjoon sambil terengah-engah.

"Jin.. Orang yang terkena skandal denganmu?!", Kali ini model Kim hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang mengikutimu sampai ke rumah anak laki-laki itu??", bentak managernya.

"Minhyun Hyung tenang saja, sudah kupastikan tidak ada. Dia aman", Kali ini managernya yang tidak sanggup bersuara, lalu terduduk lemas di samping Namjoon sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau katakan pada gerombolan zombie di bawah sana, huh?".

"Aku akan mengatakan kalau berita itu tidak benar, aku tidak ingin lagi ada yang mengganggu kehidupanku maupun Jin hyung", ujarnya yakin.

"Bagus, sepertinya otakmu sedang jernih hari ini ya?", tanya sang manager sedikit sarkastik.

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya.. dia sosok hyung yang sangat berarti untukku", lirih Namjoon.

"Apa?! Melindungi.. siapa?".

"Kim Seokjin. Aku akan melindungi Jin hyung" Namjoon menatap managernya dengan serius. Tatapan yang belum pernah sekalipun dilihat oleh Minhyun hyungnya. "Namjoon.. sebisa mungkin jauhi dulu hyungmu itu, tidak ada penolakan", ucap sang manager final.

\-- To be continued

Jangan lupa komentarnya yaaa, terima kasih sudah mampir


End file.
